Second Chances
by KonekoNiciSanne
Summary: Oneshot. Female Harry Potter/Rhaegar Targaryen.


This was a request from my friend Ella, I hope you like it and keep the requests coming darling they inspire me.

* * *

Haley Lily Potter, last of the Potter line was supposed to be dead, she had lived a full life married to George Weasley, mother of twins Fred and Gideon and daughter Luna. She had a big family with friends and old enemies married into the Weasley family, as she died following her husband she was surrounded by her children and grandchildren and her brother-in-law Draco Malfoy who had married Ginny three years after the war. He had been married once before to Astoria Greengrass but she had died when little Scorpius Malfoy was born; Ginny loved the boy as her own and never loved him any less than her and Draco's daughter Adrianne.

"If you had told me when we were sixteen that I would want you at my side I would have laughed and had you committed to St. Mungos." Haley smiled

Draco laughed, "I will miss you, Ley."

"It won't be long before you join me dear." Haley sighed.

"I know I will stay for a while and then join you and George and my Gin, Scorpius is ready to lead the Malfoy family into the light together with Luna. More than I ever could, my soul is tainted." he rubbed his arm.

"You are not tainted; you repented and worked to help people the rest of your life. I would have lost the war without you." Haley sighed, "Now Fred, Gideon, and Luna leave me I need to rest. Draco, stay for a bit."

Her children kissed her and her two grandchildren bid her goodnight and hoped she would get better and could tell them stories again. Draco sighed as they closed the door, "So this is it, you always said that you wouldn't want your children to see you die."

"It's time, Death and I have an agreement I will go to him as an old friend and I want to go peacefully so when you say your goodbye I want you to go home and let me die." Haley smiled, "He is here and I am ready. Goodbye dear, may we meet again in the after."

She looked away from Draco at an empty chair and Draco got up supported by his cane and kissed her forehead, "Goodbye dear Ley, sleep well." he turned and as he closed the door he heard her ask,

"Are you here for me now Death? I have so longed to see you these last months."

Haley went with Death as an old friend but she didn't see George or anyone she saw a light and Death nudged her to the light.

* * *

Haley woke up in a blizzard, she shivered and looked around, there was nothing to see except snow, ice, rocks and more snow.

She got up no aches and pain she was so used to she looked down and noticed her hands they were young again and free of scars. She had a woolen dress on and a white fur cloak, a belt were around her waist with Gryffindor's sword in a scabbard. Her wand was gone but she felt magic swirl around her like a wild thing, she cast a warming charm and felt the magic wrap around her warming her from within. "Where am I?" She smiled and felt the wind lead her magic wrapped around her and pushed her the same way as the wind, "Fine I will go that way, but only because I feel like I have to go this way."

She walked for hours, the urge to keep going kept pushing her forward and Haley knew that it would lead her somewhere. The urge began to lessen as she felt fatigue catch up with her and her eyes began closing she noticed something red ahead of her and as she got closer she saw a tree, it had red leaves and a face looked at her. The urge disappeared completely; she sat down by the roots of the tree and fell asleep.

In her dream she saw Death, "I'm supposed to be dead, why have you done this?"

"I brought you here to help, to stop the war, to save innocents."

Haley felt tears gather in her eyes, "So I am forever to be separated from my loved ones." she cried.

Death in the shape of a young dark haired man sighed and sat down next to her, "In this world, you are needed my dear, I can make you forget them if you wish."

"I think..." Haley sighed, her heart hurt and she knew she had no will to continue, "Perhaps it would be better, mute their losses to me but don't remove them completely."

Death looked into her green eyes and his black eyes shone with light for a second and then she sighed, the losses were still there but the pain was not as sharp, "In this world, you have arrived in Westeros the seven kingdoms. You are now beyond the wall, a great wall built to keep the kingdoms safe but that will not be enough if things go as the timeline has predicted. You are in a place the locals call the Land of Always Winter, it is a frozen wasteland and you need to be aware of the dangers and keep protecting yourself. In these lands, they believe in the old gods in the north and believe in the seven in the south. The seven are the Father, Warrior, Smith, Maiden, Mother, Crone and the Stranger, they represent different virtues and are part of a whole. The tree you sit against is a representation of the old gods, it is a weirwood. The ruling family in Westeros is the Targaryen's, their king Aerys II is mad and his madness will only get worse..."

Death spent the rest of the night telling her of the recent history of Westeros, he made sure she knew how important she was. Just before she woke, Death gave her five eggs "Dragon eggs?"

Death nodded seriously, "They are yours, as is Oleander he is waiting for you."

Haley woke, "Oleander?" she mumbled and heard a purr, she opened her eyes and came face to face with a dragon it was white with some pink on the scales, his eyes were green like her own and he nudged her gently. He was the size of a big dog and he waited for her. "Hello Oleander, I guess we are friends now, let's build a shelter for me."

Death had informed her that she had been de-aged to 12 and had been healed of every injury, scar, and trouble she had had in her old world. She worked hard to make a shelter for her and Oleander, the cold was persistent and snow kept falling. She learned to survive with Oleander and her own cunning and magic, she loved lying on Oleander and scratching his scales, he was the size of a big horse now, big enough to carry her. Sometimes they flew to the sea and Oleander caught fish and played with the waves, they had also seen the real dangers of the north the Ice creatures. White Walkers the Wildings called them and they were more dangerous than anything one could meet in this place. Perhaps it was time to go south and find out more about these southerners, the wildings wanted to go there so bad almost as if the south were a paradise.

They flew over the sea to Sea Dragons Point, where they could look for dragons and meet new people.

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen was a quiet, intelligent and serious 20-year-old man, he was the prince of Westeros and he felt his responsibilities more keenly than anyone else. He knew he was fated to be king of this realm and it weighed him down like he had to shoulder every person in his country. The only time he was truly happy were when he was singing and playing his harp or was at his mother's private apartments in the Red Keep. Rhaella was a gentle woman, sweet and simple-minded she was not suited for the life of a queen, but she had married her brother as their customs dictated. The marriage was unhappy, Aerys cared little for her comforts and Rhaegar knew that he was the result of a rape, but his mother loved him called him her perfect Silver Prince and she loved when he sang for her. Her pregnancies had been tough, she had had eight miscarries four of them had ended in a birth but the children hadn't survived. Sometimes late at night Rhaegar and his mother prayed for the children Shaena, Daeron, Aegon, and Jaehaerys, they had lived short lives and it had made Aerys paranoid he had consulted maesters and wise men who had told him not to take mistresses. The result had been little Viserys, who was to be guarded at all times by the Kings Guard not even their mother could be alone with the boy.

After the birth had been a troubled time she was sick all the time and Aerys took a mistress and let her sit as queen while Rhaella was confined to her apartment.

Rhaegar had begun today with his mother and Viserys, they ate breakfast together and Rhaegar played with three-year-old Viserys for an hour before he was called to the council chamber. The small council was gathered and they discussed his future marriage.

"My prince you must be married, you have no sisters so we have made a list of eligible wives and we need you to look it over."

"I will not be married now; I am not ready to be married to a woman," Rhaegar growled.

"Yes you will or you are no son of mine!" Aerys sneered as he walked into the chamber.

"Father I…"

"You will do as I say and I will choose a bride for you. You will be married before the year is up."

Rhaegar stormed out of the council chamber he was angry his father's madness had worsened and he was now obsessed with fire and wanted to kill people by burning them. Aerys was also cruel to his mother and him, he had put bruises on Rhaella without even caring, no Aerys were not the man Rhaegar called father. He put on a cloak and covered his white hair, he marched down to the stables and saddled his horse. He needed to get out of the keep for a while or he would go nuts, they talked about him getting married without even asking his opinion.

He got onto his horse and rode out, Lewyn Martell one of his guards rode behind him, preserving the illusion of privacy. It was late afternoon and they rode for an hour when they heard a woman's voice her tone was sharp, "If you think that you will lay your dirty hands on me, I will teach you otherwise."

"Come on sweet girl, just lay down and spread your legs for me and I will make it good for you, Edwin will too won't you, Edwin." A man said.

"Of course Dell." another man answered, Rhaegar urged his horse forward to save the lady.

"I will kill you before you lay your hands on me." She hissed and then battle sounds were heard, Rhaegar rounded the bend in the road and saw one guy on the ground unmoving the other were holding his hands between his legs where the lady had kicked him. The lady herself were a wisp of a girl, she had black hair that fell in a riot of curls down her back, eyes so green that it reminded him of fields and the first green leaves when summer came back. She had a white dress on, a leather belt with a sword, a white fur cloak rested on her shoulders.

Rhaegar bowed to her, "Are you all right Milady?"

She turned and smiled, "I am fine Ser, these men were just leaving." she picked up a satchel made of the same white fur and put the strap over her shoulder the two men used her distraction to flee, "Do you happen to know if this is the way to the King's Landing?" she asked gently.

"It is, an hour on horseback that way," Rhaegar pointed to where he had come from, "Can I help you?"

She smiled, "I do not think my friend will like you."

"Your friend?"

"Yes Ser, he is very particular about my associates." She laughed and Rhaegar felt that he had to know her better.

"Surely I can help you Milady, a woman shouldn't travel alone." Lewyn had been silent this whole time, he saw something in Rhaegar he had never seen before, desire.

She laughed again, "I am a big girl Ser, I can take care of myself and I have a very good protector." She sighed, "I can't possibly get to King's Landing today so I might as well rest here." She moved off the road and began making a fire, and she pulled a big fur out of her bag and sat on it.

Rhaegar looked at Lewyn who sighed and began preparing the horses for the night, they had done this before when Rhaegar needed to get away and be alone so no one would worry about them at least until tomorrow.

They sat beside the woman who smiled, "So you two decided to stay?"

"We couldn't leave such a lovely creature like you alone out here," Lewyn said.

"Charmer," She scolded lightly, "I am Haley Dragonheart." she introduced

Rhaegar and Lewyn almost choked on air as she said that, "How did you come to bear such an unusual name?" Lewyn asked.

They heard a chirp like a bird but deeper and more feral, a big white dragon moved towards them and placed its head almost on her lap, "Hi Oleander, did you catch some fish?"

The dragon purred and growled a bit, "A dragon!" Lewyn spluttered

Rhaegar stared at the dragon it was not as enormous as the skulls had alluded to in the throne room, but it was real and strong. "This is Oleander my friend, and you are?" Green eyes stared at them.

"Dragon..." Lewyn said faintly.

"I am Rhaegar Targaryen, son of King Aerys and heir to the Iron throne," Rhaegar said.

"I know." She smiled, "I noticed your eyes Targaryen purple and a strand of your hair has come loose its Targaryen white."

Rhaegar pulled his hood down and smiled, "So you know me?"

"No, I know your family Highness I do not know you personally." Oleander nipped her shoulder, "Be nice Oleander I will scratch you in a minute. I am named Dragonheart because Oleander is my best friend and closest companion."

"I am Lewyn Martell." Lewyn bowed.

"We are honored to meet you both." Rhaegar smiled and bowed his head a bit.

Oleander turned his big head and looked at the two strangers, he huffed and a small flame danced around his face.

"Careful dear." Haley scolded gently and Oleander chirruped again and Haley began scratching the scales behind his horns. "Do you want to touch him?" she asked Rhaegar, "I know your family is associated with dragons."

Haley couldn't believe it, Rhaegar Targaryen was the most handsome man she had ever seen he had beautiful lilac eyes, his hair was shoulder length and white he seemed solemn and pensive but she noticed the fire in his eyes, fire and iron.

He had a deep calming voice and now he showed her a smile that made his face light up, "I would love to touch him if he will let me."

She turned to Oleander, he had gotten so big, bigger than a Clydesdale horse she had seen once, he focused on her, "Be still my dear. Will you allow Rhaegar to touch you?"

Oleander growled and laid his big head on the ground; she stood and walked over to the prince, "Give me your hand." She demanded as he got up, he gave her his right hand, "Go slow."

Together they walked to the white dragon, Oleander raised his big head and Haley placed her free hand on his snout, "Oleander this is Rhaegar, Rhaegar this is Oleander Iceflame." She then put their joined hands on the snout and pulled her hands gently away.

Oleander stared at Rhaegar with curiosity and interest; he chirruped and turned his head towards Haley. "I know dear."

"Can he not roar?" Rhaegar asked.

"No." She smiled sadly, "He lost the roar three years ago, we were attacked and they did something to him he has not roared since and his flames are cold not hot."

"Is that why you call him Iceflame?"

"Yes, he is special." She smiled and hugged the dragon he wrapped his whole body around her and then straightened and opened his wings. He took off and Haley laughed, "He likes you."

Lewyn looked worried, "Where is he going?"

"Out to the sea to hunt he only eats fish." She smiled at the worried man, "He keeps away from humans for the most part."

Lewyn frowned, "He is tame?"

She laughed, "No you cannot tame a dragon, he is my companion and friend. I know he is dangerous and he knows I am dangerous and we respect each other I would never command him to do anything. He is, after all, a dragon, not a pet."

"Can you ask him to do something?" Rhaegar asked curiously.

"That depends on," Haley smiled, "If it benefits him he will do as I ask but he is fiercely intelligent so he will know what I want him to do."

"What do you want to do in King's Landing?" Lewyn asked.

"I wanted to see the capital as I am leaving Westeros in a few months."

Rhaegar looked up sharply, "Why are you leaving Westeros?"

"I want to find the rest of the dragons and see their home, so we are going to Old Valyria."

"Nothing is in Valyria, the city is lost to all who is living only the stone people call it home," Rhaegar said.

"Perhaps or perhaps there are still dragons and I wanted to see them and their home." She smiled sadly, "Oleander is so alone, I wish to give him a mate and let him live his life as he wants."

"Please don't throw your life away like that, there must be another way." Lewyn frowned and began sharpening his sword.

"There isn't I have made my decision, but I wanted to see the capital before I left."

The next morning they walked back to King's Landing, where a guard hurried towards them and ushered Rhaegar away and further into the city towards the Red Keep. "Just go Lewyn I can find a place to stay, don't worry about me I'm fine."

"If you are sure Milady."

"I am Lewyn hurry after them." Haley shooed him away and continued walking through the city, she found an inn and paid for two weeks.

* * *

Rhaegar was hurried into the throne room, Aerys was waiting for him and the king frowned, "You have disappointed me, Prince."

"Father." He knew it wouldn't help trying to explain.

"You are hereby confined to the Keep until further notice." Aerys sneered, "You will do what I tell you when I tell you or you will feel the fire."

"Father Dragons can't burn."

"You are not a dragon." The whole court gasped, Aerys had just announced that Rhaegar wasn't the king's son. That he was the result of an affair.

"Very well father." Rhaegar turned and marched out, head held high he pretended he didn't hear their whispers or see their looks. He walked to his mother's apartment, "Mother I am home."

"My Silver Prince, welcome back. Did you find something new on your trip?" Rhaella smiled.

"Yes, mom I met a girl." He looked down.

"A girl? Was she pretty?"

"Yes, mom she has long black hair it so curly and green eyes like your favorite emerald. She is very different."

His mother smiled secretly, "She sounds special, where is she from?"

"You know I don't know, she just beat up some men who were trying to hurt her and I wanted to help her."

"Where is she now?" Rhaella could see the darkness in her son receding; this mystery girl had lightened up her son somehow.

"I don't know she disappeared as soon as we got to King's Landing." Rhaegar sighed.

"Perhaps we could find her and you could see her again."

"I cannot leave the keep until father lets me, he has ordered me to stay or he will burn me." He sighed, "He told me I was not a dragon."

"You are a dragon my darling, you are the son of Aerys, heir to the Iron Throne and to all of Westeros. Your ancestors are Aegon the Conqueror rider of Balerion the Black Dread, Visenya rider of Vhagar, Rhaenys rider of Meraxes. You are my Silver Prince, we are Fire and Blood. Dragons do not burn."

"Thank you, Mother, I needed that I just don't know how he could be so cruel."

"Your father and I suffered so much after my failures, he has lost himself a bit and he reacts with cruelty." Rhaella ran a hand through his hair she smiled when he bowed and bid her goodnight.

Rhaegar waited until morning then he told a servant that he didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day, the servant nodded and Rhaegar used all his knowledge of the Red Keep to sneak out, he wanted to see Haley again. He searched for her, it was as if she had vanished but just as he was about to give up he saw black curls out of the corner of his eye. She was making her way out of the city; Rhaegar hurried towards her and touched her arm gently. She turned and smiled when she saw who had touched her.

"Come with me." he whispered.

"Is that a question or a command highness?" she whispered back.

"Please come with me?"

She laughed quietly, "Where to?

He led her back towards the Red Keep and together they made their way down an almost crumbled staircase, they emerged on an old terrace close to the sea.

"This is my place, I come here to think." He told her.

She smiled closed her eyes and listened to the sea, "It's beautiful here, why have you not repaired the staircase?"

"Because when the staircase looks like this no one wants to venture down to see what is at the end. Most people tend to avoid this place, they think it's unsafe but I know it's safe enough."

Together they sat overlooking the sea and talked, they did that every day for a week sometimes just an hour other times their talks lasted hours.

Rhaella smiled as she saw her son he seemed so much happier as he walked down the hall, he had an air about him like he was walking on clouds. Nothing could wipe the small smile off of his face he was just happy, even the Kings Guard had commented on how content the prince seemed to be. Rhaella wanted to meet this woman who made her son smile, she walked out of her rooms and saw Ser Arthur Dayne he was a good friend of Rhaegar "Ser can I ask for some help?"

"Of course my Queen."

"I want you to quietly ask for a woman who has long curly black hair and eyes as green as emeralds. She knows Lewyn so take him with you to find her I need to talk to her."

"Has she done something?"

"No, I only want to see her. So please do it quietly Ser Dayne."

"I will do as you ask my Queen." Ser Dayne bowed before her and she dismissed him.

* * *

Haley was enjoying her time in King's Landing, people was different and used to live in a crowded city she was used to be alone so this was a big difference. Oleander was far away, he was enjoying his freedom but she felt so alone without him by her side. Rhaegar had lessened the loneliness and she was fascinated and intrigued by the strong handsome prince who if she was honest with herself was beginning to win a place in her heart. She had been in the city for a week and two days when she was cornered by two of the city's knights.

"Can I help you Sers?" she asked.

"Yes, you can follow us Haley," Lewyn said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" she smiled.

"To the Keep Milady, the queen requests your presence."

"Very well lead the way." Haley wanted to change into something more suitable but she didn't own any dresses suitable to meet a queen. They escorted her through the city the buildings became better and better looking; people were dressed classier in expensive jewels and clothes. They got to the Red Keep and Haley sighed, this place was not a place she wanted to be but did she really have a choice? A queen had asked for her and she would obey and meet the queen they led her through the big halls and they stopped in front of a door it had a carving of a red dragon. They knocked and a gentle voice bid them enter.

"My Queen, we have brought the girl you sought."

"Thank you Ser, please go and get my son," Rhaella asked as she stood to greet them the knights left them alone and Haley curtsied.

"Your Majesty."

"What is your name, my dear?" Rhaella asked gently.

"Haley Dragonheart, your Majesty."

Rhaella smiled, "Please sit down dear."

"Thank you but I don't understand why you called me here." She smiled unsurely at the queen.

"My son met you a week ago and I have not seen such a light in him since he was a small boy who didn't know he was a prince. I wanted to see who the woman was who made my son smile." Rhaella smiled secretly, "How did you get the name Dragonheart?"

"My guardian gave me the name when I got my best friend Oleander; he is my protector and friend."

"I would like to meet your friend." Rhaella smiled

"Well, he is peculiar about whom he likes but I think he would like you." It was true Rhaella's gentle and calm nature would make Oleander feel safe and he would love her for it.

The door to the chamber opened and in strode Rhaegar, "Mother you..." he paused seeing Haley, "Haley?"

"Good day Highness." Haley got up and curtsied.

"Haley what are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me; I could hardly refuse an invite from the queen." She laughed, "Besides she is very nice."

"Oh." Rhaegar greeted his mother with a kiss and sat down.

"I need to go soon," Haley said with a sad smile, "Oleander has been left alone for too long I need to see if he is fine and then we will go to Essos."

"So you will leave us?" Rhaella asked.

"I need to leave for Oleander he needs someone close to him."

"Can't he find someone here?" Rhaella asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Haley laughed, "He can't find someone here, if you..." Haley froze and seemed to listen to something; "No!" she jumped up and ran out.

The two royals looked at each other and followed her swiftly, she dodged guards, servants, and nobles in her mad dash and as they came closer to the courtyard they heard the guards yell, "DRAGON!"

People panicked but she ran out to the courtyard, Rhaella looked terrified for the young woman but Rhaegar just stopped the guards from shooting at the dragon.

"Easy Oleander I am here now, I'm sorry I was gone so long." Haley had wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck, it purred.

"So this is Oleander?" Rhaella asked.

"Yes, Oleander this is Queen Rhaella." Haley stepped away, Oleander turned his head and looked at the queen, he moved closer to her and put his head down, "He is waiting for you to touch him, and he likes you."

Rhaella put a gentle hand on the scaled snout and she smiled as the purring increased.

The guards had alerted Aerys so he walked out to the courtyard, "Magnificent." He breathed, "Who owns this dragon?" he looked around and his eyes fell on the only stranger in the court.

"Father, may I present Haley Dragonheart, Haley this is my father King Aerys." Rhaegar made the presentation and Haley curtseyed.

"Your Majesty."

"Do you own the dragon?"

"No, your Majesty, no one owns a dragon, he is my companion and trusted friend." Haley placed a hand on Oleander as he began growling at Aerys when the king walked nearer.

"Which house are you from?"

"House?"

"Baratheon? Your hair marks you as a Baratheon but your eyes are green and that is a Lannister trait and those lines have not produced a black haired girl with green eyes I know that."

"I am not from Westeros," Haley said while she ran a hand over Oleanders flank.

"Where are you from then?" Aerys were beginning to lose patience with her.

"My home is far away, people call my home the Land of Always Winter beyond the Wall." Haley smiled

"A wilding." People murmured and looked at her judgingly.

"But your noble face you must be from a noble family."

"I am from the old family lines, I am not defined by my family I am a dragon rider." Haley climbed on Oleander and glared at the King, "I am going now will you let us leave or will you shoot us."

"Get down Lady Dragonheart or I will burn every last woman and child in this Keep," Aerys growled.

Haley sighed and looked around at the scared faces, "A king who threatens his own people is no King." She sneered as she glided off of the dragon's back, "He is a coward." She spat on the ground.

"You dare to disrespect me you, Wilding!"

"Yes, and I know Wildings worth ten of you 'King' Aerys!"

"Perhaps a fortnight in my dungeon will teach you some manners! Guards put her in the dungeon!"

Haley sneered and despite being smaller than Aerys she looked down her nose at him, "Try it 'King' Aerys and you will never see Oleander again." She turned to her dragon, "Fly Oleander fly away to Essos."

Oleander growled and blinked his green eyes and then the guards grabbed Haley, the dragon had had enough he didn't like the crazy man who was shouting at his human. Oleander opened his great maw and roared so loud that the stones seemed to tremble with his fury, the fire moved over his snout and the guards released Haley.

"Oleander STOP!" Haley yelled, but nothing could be done Oleander had turned against Aerys and with a big inhale the dragons ice blue flames surrounded the king and when he was done Aerys was laying on the ground frozen.

No one moved for a few minutes, the king was dead killed by dragon flame something that should not be possible. Everyone turned to Rhaegar who was staring at Oleander with something akin to respect; he walked towards the dragon who watched him.

"Oleander." He placed his hand gently on the dragon and Oleander purred.

"The King is dead! Long live King Rhaegar!" Rhaella's voice echoed in the courtyard and everyone bowed in respect to their new king.

"Your Majesty." Haley curtsied, "I will take whatever punishment you will give for taking your father's life."

Rhaegar smiled, "Marry me?"

"What?" Haley stepped back from him in shock.

"Marry me, be my queen, my dragon queen."

"You hardly know me!" Haley felt like running away, "How do you know I can be a good Queen?"

"You are strong, stubborn, wants what's best for the people, have a big heart and a dragon. The rest I can learn." He smiled at her and she felt faint a voice whispered in her ear,

" _Marry him, he will be a good king with you by his side it's your destiny dear Dragonheart, I gave you that name because you are the heart of the Dragonking_." Death whispered in her ear, " _Be the Queen of Westeros and bring the dragons back, this is the last time I will ask anything of you. The next time you hear or see me will be when you die_."

Haley swallowed, "I will marry you Rhaegar Targaryen."

Rhaegar smiled the smile that lit up his whole face, "Good."

"But there is something I must do before we wed, I must go north again to Sea Dragons Point I left something precious there." Haley smiled as she got on Oleander.

"Promise me that you will return?" Rhaegar asked

"I promise," Haley shouted as the dragon took off and rose above King's Landing, they flew off and Rhaegar stared at them until he couldn't see them anymore.

The next few days were busy for Rhaegar, he arranged his father's funeral and sent out ravens. Westeros had a new king and he had to prove that he was capable and strong enough to rule, Rhaella helped her son as much as possible and together they arranged everything. A tourney would be held in the coming month to celebrate the new king and missives arrived from every lord who had a daughter, offering their daughters hands in marriage.

Rhaegar refused them all, he had his Dragonheart and she promised to come back. Together they would rule, giving Westeros a king and queen to be proud of and with any luck, they would get heirs, three heirs who would fulfill the prophecy about the Prince that was Promised. Rhaegar was sure that it would be similar to the Targaryen sigil, a three-headed dragon, like Aegon and his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya. He imagined having a daughter with white curly hair and eyes as emeralds, or a son with black hair and indigo eyes. They would be perfect and strong, with their mother bound to a dragon and their father a dragon it would give new life to the Targaryen's and their right to rule.

A month went by and the tourney began, Rhaegar competed and he was winning, every lord and knight fell by his trained hand, he was getting ready for his last ride when he heard people worrying and some ladies screaming. He rushed out and found Oleander had landed by the field and Haley was climbing of off him.

* * *

Haley smiled as they neared Sea Dragon Point, they had flown to it many times and it felt like home. They landed and the wards she had placed went up around them, anyone who came near suddenly got a feeling of dread and feared that they had forgotten something important at home. Haley looked at her little house and went inside, she had built it with magic and some skill it had one room her bedroom to the right, the rest was a combined living room, kitchen, and study. She went over to the fireplace where her eggs were warm and safe in the fire, she had spelled everything around the eggs to be impervious to fire so the fire would keep on burning without harming anything.

She knew she had to get them with her and protect them until they hatched if only they had hatched then she would have had an easier time, but they didn't hatch so she had to keep the eggs warm.

She sighed when she felt the need to go, something pulled her out of the house towards the north and Haley heeded the call. Together she and Oleander flew towards the wierwood where she had built her first home and where she had felt peace, she saw the snow and the weather became worse but that didn't deter them they kept on flying until they reached the small wood and there she saw the tree.

She dismounted and walked to the tree, "I am here dear one, what do you need from me?" she placed a gentle hand on the tree and a sudden need was given to her.

" _Plant my brothers in southern soil_."

"But they will not let me plant any wierwood, they do not honor the Old Gods how will I keep you safe?"

" **Plant my brothers in southern soil.** "

"Will it protect the realm? Please, you need to tell me more of this."

" **Plant my brothers in the southern soil for dragons hope!** "

Haley tried to get the Old ones to tell her more but they ignored her pleadings for answers, she picked up the seeds the tree had given her and swore to plant them in the south, somehow.

It took her longer to make her home ready for a long absence if she would ever return, and she packed the eggs into a bag with warming charms and put the seeds in a pocket in her dress. Then she sat down outside in the sun and prayed,

" _Mother, father, Sirius, Remus and Tonks please watch over me and keep me safe as I go on this journey. I will honor you all with every step I take and promise to always protect the ones weaker than me, I love you all._

 _George, my George, are you laughing with Fred now and are you both together? Please watch over our sons and daughter. Fred and Maggie need some guidance with their newborn and Gideon needs to figure out how he can date Rose, perhaps you two can lead them on the right track. My Luna, my little moon simply needs you to watch her, she has so much of you and with Scorpius, by her side, she will always be protected. Little George will also need some looking after he is after all still a little boy with any luck Fred will guide his son to be as good as he can be, but it never hurts to have an eye on him my dear._

 _Please forgive me for not staying true to our vows but Death and I feel that this is the right thing to do. I cannot bear to think that you would hate me for what I must do now, please just give me a sign that you agree or disagree to this."_

She sat on the ground for two days waiting to get a sign, she saw a shimmer in front of her and she rubbed her eyes but the shimmer got brighter and a shape took form in the shimmer.

"George?" she mumbled.

"Leyley!" He smiled like he used to, "My sweet wife."

"Oh, George. How can you smile at me, when I am about to break our vows?"

George sat down and caressed her cheek gently, "You do not betray me, sweetheart this is your second chance. I love you deeply and will always love you deeply, but Death showed me what would happen to this realm if you do not marry Rhaegar."

"I cannot marry him, my heart belongs to you. Our bond is still true." Haley leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I know but I am dead, and you my dear are alive. Live life to the fullest Haley, we promised each other after the war to live our lives as if this very day would be the last, so I want you to get up and love, live and get children. He will be a good husband," George laughed, "But he is so serious."

"No that is my dog father." Haley laughed

"I will see you again when we meet on the other side, Goodbye my Haley." He rose and Haley rose as well.

"Goodbye my George, say hello to Fred for me and wait for me." Haley hugged herself

"I will, our children and I will be there when it's your time." George kissed her deeply one last time and then he faded.

Haley screamed and felt the bond between them break, she sobbed as the last remnant of her former life faded from her spirit and now she was free to marry anyone she chose.

She opened her eyes, the sunset blinding her for a while and Oleander growled gently while nosing against her side. "I'm fine Oleander, we better get going."

She got onto Oleanders back and with two beats of the powerful wings they were flying towards her future towards King's Landing.

They landed by the tourney site and Haley smiled as she saw Rhaegar striding towards her, "Am I late?" She said.

"Just a bit my Dragonheart, but there is a seat for you beside my mother if you want to sit."

"Take me?"

He offered his arm and together they walked to the noblemen and women who were watching them surreptitiously, she had changed into an emerald green dress with silver edges and her cloak with white fur trimming the edges, she wore a necklace with a teardrop diamond and she had braided two braids from her temples and they gathered at the back of her head with two small diamond pins, the rest of her hair was curling freely around her figure.

They walked up to Rhaella and bowed to the Queen mother and she nodded to them both, Haley sat on her chair and Rhaegar returned to the field, "How is Rhaegar doing?"

"Very well he has beaten everyone except Arthur." Rhaella pointed to the knight at the other end of the field.

They both rode out and Haley gasped as their lances broke and Rhaella placed a hand on her arm for comfort. They rode, again and again the lances broke, third time Rhaegar adjusted his lance a bit and Arthur was thrown from his horse. Rhaegar dismounted and helped his friend up, they laughed and Rhaegar mounted his horse again and was given a crown made of fine red roses. He rode up and down and then pointed his lance with the flower crown to Haley.

"Haley Dragonheart, I crown you as my Queen of Love and Beauty."

Haley rose, "It is an honor, my King." She curtsied and took the crown, with gentle hands Rhaella helped her put it on and everyone clapped.

Later that evening Rhaegar taught her how to dance the dances of the court and they made a fine pair, everyone could see how Rhaegar couldn't take his eyes of off Haley and how she couldn't stop smiling at her own clumsiness and at Rhaegar when he caught her every time she stumbled.

Rhaegar married Haley in a summer wedding, Haley dressed in a white dress with red trimming and red ribbons in her hair, Rhaegar all in black except his cloak it was a deep red and had the three-headed dragon on it. He moved to her and removed the cloak with the strange symbol a triangle with a round ring inside and a line to divide both the triangle and the ring, Haley had explained that it had been her guardian's symbol. The red cloak with the three-headed dragon was placed on her shoulders and they were proclaimed husband and wife.

"Kneel Haley." Rhaegar said, she knelt on the provided pillow and Rhaegar turned and picked up the tiara he had asked to be made for her, it was made in silver and had a white dragon made of diamonds surrounded by leaves covered in diamonds and small red flowers in rubies decorated the tiara. "I crown you Haley Dragonheart queen of Westeros, Do you swear to put our people first and protect them as a mother protects her children?"

"I swear!" Haley's voice sounded clear as a bell in the great hall, "I swear to always bring the thoughts, hearts and hopes of our people to you, and together we can help, protect and guard our people against anyone who dares to harm them."

Rhaegar smiled and placed the tiara on her head, "Then I crown you Queen Haley, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Most of the nobles gasped these titles were usually only given to the King but when Rhaegar gave her those titles she became his equal in all things. "Stand my queen and greet your people."

Haley rose and took the hand Rhaegar offered her, together they walked out of the Great Sept and out to the people waiting to see their new monarchs. The people cheered when they spotted the royal couple, Haley waved and smiled at the people while Rhaegar with a faint smile just looked at their people.

* * *

They began changing things immediately after their wedding; the small council was the first thing they started to change. The first thing they did was offer the position as Hand of the King to Lord Rickard Stark, who accepted the position gratefully. They offered the position Master of the Laws to Bryndon Tully who also accepted it. They accepted Verys as the Master of Whisperes, Gerold Hightower stayed as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, as Master of Ships they asked Robert Baratheon if he wanted that position and he accepted, Jon Arryn became Master of the Coin, the Grand Maester Pycelle was not one that either Haley or Rhaegar wanted to keep in their council but they had to keep him until someone better came along.

With their council strong and firm, they turned their attention to other matters such as Viserys' tutors and his future, they hired the best tutors and he was moved to stay in Rhaella's chambers so she could take care of him, as a mother should.

Haley also fulfilled her promise to the Old Gods and planted the first Wierwood in the Red Keep, after that she traveled to Riverrun, The Eyrie, Highgarden, Oldtown, Storm's End and Sunspear where she planted the trees with care and convinced the nobles to tend to the trees. They opened the Wall to let the Wildings come and go as they pleased but only in daylight, Haley had warned Rhaegar and the Small Council of the White Walkers and how they were not just a myth or legend but real and very dangerous. After all, it was a White Walker that had plunged his knife into Oleander and had turned his flame cold and silenced him for years.

They sent supplies, convicts and offered their help to the Wall and the Nights Watch, they only had to send a raven and help would come. With their help, Castle Black, Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, was further fortified as the three great castles needed help first. Then they improved the last sixteen castles so the Wall's defenses would stay strong no matter what. The Wildings honored Haley, they called her one of their own and swore to protect her if they could and through their loyalty, to Haley they were loyal to Rhaegar.

As the months went by Haley noticed two things, she was pregnant and one of her eggs was moving, she picked it up and gently held it to her breast and ran out into the courtyard where Oleander had begun spending his time, since he had become too big to comfortably stay inside, he was the size of a small house now.

"Oleander I need your help, can you warm the little one?" Oleander growled and gently curled around the egg, while Haley rushed to find Rhaegar, she noticed a small boy cleaning in the hall "Boy go to Rhaella and get her and Viserys to the courtyard for me, please." She asked

"I will queen Haley." He rushed in the opposite direction and she continued on.

"Rhaegar!" she had pushed the doors open and the council turned to her.

"What is it, my lady?" Rhaegar asked gently as he stood.

"One of the eggs is hatching!" she laughed, "Come and see."

"Excuse me my Lords I have urgent business to attend to." Together they rushed back to the courtyard, where they met Rhaella and Viserys, Oleander yawned and pushed the egg towards Haley who knelt uncaring that her dress became dirty.

"Come out little one and see the world," Haley said gently. They watched the little dragon fight his way out and when it was out the little one purred, "It's a girl." Haley laughed.

"Why did she hatch?" Rhaegar asked as he reached down to the small dragon she was dark red and had golden eyes.

"You touched her egg didn't you?" Haley asked as she saw the small dragon nuzzle Rhaegar's hand-

"Yes."

"Then she hatched for you, she is your new companion." Haley smiled and placed the dragon in Rhaegar's arms.

"She is beautiful." Rhaella breathed.

"She's too small, Olea is bigger." Viserys said

"She will get bigger and stronger faster than you think Viserys." Haley laughed

"I don't know what to do." Rhaegar looked panicked.

"Just hold her close, give her a name and give her meat to eat. It will be good practice for our own."

"Yes."

"We will, after all need to be ready in about six moons." Haley said casually.

Rhaegar nodded and then he froze, "Six… you are pregnant?"

Haley smiled, "Yes we are having a child."

Rhaegar laughed and hugged her, "Perfect everything is perfect. I think I will call her Aelinor."

* * *

Rhaegar looked at his family, it had been six years since he got his first child and he couldn't have been happier, Haley was beautiful as she sat and rocked their youngest one-year-old Sirius the first of his name the black haired baby cooed. They had had six children, Aegon their first born son six years old he had the Targaryen colors white blond hair and indigo eyes, twin girls Rhaenys "Rhae" and Shaena "Shae" at five years old had inherited their mother's green eyes and curls but they had white hair showing their ancestry, Daeron "Ron" a sweet boy four years old had black messy hair and purple eyes he had dimples that could melt anyone when he smiled and Daenerys "Dany" a beautiful little girl two-year-old her colors matched her Targaryen colors too but her curls came from her mother.

Rhaella was knitting something and Viserys sat with his dragon Balerion reading while keeping an eye on his younger cousins.

Aegon, Rhaenys, Shaena and Haley were softly singing a song; it was a song that Haley had sung as a lullaby when their son Aegon couldn't sleep and Rhaegar had to smile it fitted them perfectly.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are king, dilly dilly,  
I shall be queen.

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so.

Call up your men, dilly, dilly  
Set them to work  
Some to the plow, dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork.

Some to the hay, dilly dilly,  
Some to thresh corn  
While you and I, dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm."

Rhaegar joined his family gathering up Ron and Dany and sitting with them, he joined the song and the children smiled at their father.

"Lavender's green, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.  
If you love me, dilly dilly,  
I will love you.

Let the birds sing, dilly dilly,  
Let the lambs play.  
We shall be safe, dilly dilly,  
Out of harm's way.

I love to dance, dilly dilly,  
I love to sing.  
When I am Queen, dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King.

Who told me so, dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?  
I told myself, dilly dilly,  
I told me so."

They smiled and Rhaella clapped, "Beautiful my sweet ones, now off to bed with you all."

The children laughed and said their goodnights to their parents; Rhaella took Dany and Ron from her son and went out to tuck them into bed as she used to do, it was a tradition. Viserys bowed to his brother and Haley and left with Balarion, Haley turned to her husband and kissed him.

"Did you miss me today?"

"I miss you every day I can't be by your side my heart." Rhaegar smiled and ran a gentle finger over Sirius' head, "He will be dark haired like you."

She laughed, "He will but hopefully he will escape the messy hair Ron has."

"I don't care how they look they are perfect to me."

"Tell me Rhaegar."

Rhaegar sighed, "The Nights Watch informed me that they have spotted White Walkers closer to the Wall than ever, we need to do something soon or they will try to force their way into our realm."

"There is something else isn't there?" Haley searched Rhaegar's face for clues.

"We also got a white raven today, autumn has come and I don't know when winter will be here." Rhaegar growled, "Which in turn makes the situation with the White Walkers more dangerous."

"My love I think we need to introduce the eggs to our oldest Aegon can handle a dragon and so can Shae and Rhae."

"I know but it is a great thing having a dragon, I don't know."

"They are dragons by birth love." Haley laughed, "They will be in the spotlight no matter how much we try to shelter them, if they get a hatchling they will at least be protected."

"You are right, we will show the eggs to them and if the hatch they will keep them." Rhaegar nodded and looked at his wife, together they weathered rebellions, alliances, and power hungry lords, they were a fine match and their family was a shining example of this. Three princes to carry on the Targaryen name and three girls to marry into different noble houses, Rhaegar kissed his wife, she was as beautiful as the day he first saw her, as ice and fire combined, his queen and perfect love.

"I thank the day the Seven brought you to me." He whispered as he hugged her close.

"I thank the Old Gods for bringing me here." She whispered back, this was their usual argument she worshiped the Old Gods and he worshiped the Seven. Rhaegar laughed nothing could ruin his good mood, "My love?" Rhaegar hummed and looked down into the green eyes, "What do you think about having another?"

"Another?" Rhaegar asked, Haley just smiled that small mischievous smile that told him everything, "My love!" He picked her up and twirled her around and she laughed. Her laughter brightening the Red Keep and the ladies in the keep sighed. The love between the King and Queen was becoming a legend, Rhaegar like fire, passionate, quick to act and a warrior and Haley like ice, patient, silent and deadly in her own right together they were the perfect pair. Fire and ice combined.

Rhaegar laughed and kissed his wife, again and again, together they made their country safe to live in. They would accept the wildings into Westeros and together they would ride on their dragons to protect the realm from the White Walkers but that is another story.

* * *

This is it I don't plan on writing more of this, this was done as a oneshot to my friend Ella who requested it.

Ella I have kept the elements you wanted and added a few things tell me if it lives up to your expectations.

The tiara is inspired by the Danish Ruby Parure Tiara, worn by Crown Princess Mary, one of my favorite tiaras beautiful and royal.


End file.
